


Planting the Seeds

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [113]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Heero didn't even realize that he's been feeling lonely lately.
Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864484
Kudos: 3
Collections: GW Cockatil Fridays





	Planting the Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March 27th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/613206432767213569/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-march.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**Planting the Seeds** by luvsanime02

########

Heero’s busy counting out blueberries. He’s been putting it off for a couple of weeks, actually, ever since he picked them. Not for any particular reason, which turned out to be the problem. Since Heero didn’t know what he wanted to use them for, they just sat in his sunning room/garden.

It’s not really a garden, he admits. More like Heero meant to start a garden, so there were pots and trays set up around the room, but then he’d kind of lost interest in the whole idea, honestly. It seemed like a good place to put his bags of blueberries, though, until he could figure out what he wanted to do with them besides throwing some in the blender and making a smoothie.

Not that there was anything wrong with blueberry smoothies, but Heero thought it was a bit of a waste of fresh-picked blueberries, when he could just use ones from the store.

No, Heero had definitely wanted to make something with these blueberries. Only, he’s not really fond of pastries, so he had to get creative.

Heero came across a recipe for a cocktail the other day, though, with sloe gin, and it had sounded alright. Good enough for him to try.

Heero’s measuring out the blueberries into different portions, and then he opens the gin and takes a sip. It’s pretty good, and Heero mixes together a cocktail, crushing some of the blueberries and using some more as a garnish.

The blueberries add a really mellow flavor to the gin and, actually, Heero decides that he likes the drink a lot. He’s glad that he found that recipe. Of course, he’s going to have to make several dozen cocktails in order to get all of the blueberries gone, but that’s really not a problem.

On a whim, Heero takes a few pictures of his drink with his phone and posts them to the group chat with the others. The replies are varied, but everyone seems to agree that it looks great. Heero makes a mental note to make some the next time any of his friends come over.

Come to think of it, Heero might have to go pick some more blueberries now. Or make the others do that. If he promises the cocktails, he bets that he can make them pick up some more gin, too. 

That decided, Heero quickly texts an invite for everyone to come over to his place tonight. Looks like he’s having a party. 

That’ll be good, Heero thinks. They haven’t all gotten together as a group for a while. Thinking about seeing everyone again makes Heero happy, and he’s suddenly looking forward to this. He’s been missing all of them and didn’t even realize it until now.

Heero’s definitely going to need some more cocktail ingredients, though. With his friends, the supplies that he already has won’t last an hour.


End file.
